640 Writing Prompts Nuramago Style
by xXxDisillusionsxXx
Summary: Writing prompts I found online and I thought would be fun to write. There will be a variety of pairings and maybe sometimes, no pairings at all. All one shots or drabbles but nothing more than that. Rated T for swearing.
1. Shelter From a Storm

_Nurarihyon no Mago Prompts_

_Shelter From a Storm_

A sneeze could be heard echoing through the cold night from our favorite little onmyōji. "Damn the teachers for making me stay after school. I have homework to do." After a few more seconds… "And damn this rain! I didn't even bring an umbrella and night is starting to come. Damn being an onmyōji and having to exterminate yokai."

Yura had her arms wrapped around herself and trudged forward. Every passer-by could obviously tell she was pissed by her situation but they dared not get closer to her for fear that she would tear them to shreds.

"I didn't know that Yura-chan cursed." This was followed by a chuckle from the quarter yokai that she knew all too well.

Yura snapped her head around to be met with Rikuo's smiling chocolate brown eyes looking at her, an umbrella above him. "I- bu- wai- you were…" Yura started to sputter incoherently.

Rikuo chuckled again happily. "I was only joking Yura-chan." He moved closer to Yura and stood right next to her. Soon enough, she could hear the sound of rain splattering above her and could feel the splashes around her feet through her already soaked pants.

"What are you doing here." Yura stated venomously.

Rikuo raised an eyebrow. "I came to get you. I knew a teacher held you up and I figured you would get caught in the rain. It looks like I was right too. You're soaked to the bone." Rikuo smiled happily.

"But night is coming. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go scare people or something?" Yura averted her eyes and settled for looking at the wet concrete. She could hear the sound of rain coming down harder now.

"What, you didn't want me to come get you?" Rikuo looked at Yura a smirk adorning his face.

Yura sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just give me the umbrella."

"No way. I'd get caught in the rain myself. I'm not a kappa you know. Besides, it's getting dark. A yokai might come out and decide to make a meal out of you."

Yura snorted at that one. "Right, like Nopperabo 1 is going to come out and eat me."

The duo started laughing. The rain pounded harder. They started to walk in merriment, recounting old times and stories they had heard as children and school and just life in general.

They finally got to Yura's apartment. The rain was washing away anything in sight now. They were standing on her doorstep, when she said, "Thanks for walking me home. That meant a lot."

"No problem. I've got all night to go out anyway." Rikuo shrugged casually.

"What do you do all night exactly."

"Want to come with me and find out for yourself?"

Yura made a face, "Like that would ever happen."

"Oh well, worth a try."

"How did you know where my home was Nura-kun?"

"I know where all of my friends live and I've been inside of their houses more than once. I've been here more than once you know."

"Wait a minute; you were the one sneaking into my house!?" Yura looked outraged and slapped an ofuda onto his forehead for good measure. Rikuo laughed and carefully peeled away the ofuda.

"Wait, did you say you know where all of your friends live? I thought that Kiyotsugu never let anyone over to his house because he preferred yours." Yura raised an eyebrow.

Rikuo laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I sort of snuck into his house. He still doesn't know. Also I'm not even supposed to know where Maki-chan or Torii-chan live."

Yura gaped at him. "How in the world did you get into Kiyotsugu's house without being arrested! He has, like, a million guards at his house."

"I'm Nurarihyon no mago 2, so of course I can get away with it."

Yura sighed and rubbed her temples. The rain was now nothing but a light drizzle. After a long pause: "Well I need to head inside and get cleaned up. Go home and do not, I repeat, do _not_ come into my house anymore."

Rikuo laughed and closed his eyes smiling brightly. "No promises."

Rikuo put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he pulled back he said softly, "Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He pushed the umbrella into Yura's hands and in a flash of illuminating, golden eyes, he was gone.

Yura was left to stand there, an umbrella in her hands, and her fingers brushing lightly against her lips. She closed her eyes and smiled, content. The rain had stopped now and a few stray drops fell here or there. That was what had started it all. The rain.

* * *

1 Translates to faceless one. It is generally more afraid of you than you are of it.

2 While generally the title of the show Nurarihyon no Mago, it literally translates to Nurarihyon's grandson.

**Well, I hope that anyone who reads this likes it. There are going to be different pairings as well, not just Yura x Rikuo. Please follow because I enjoy writing these. R&R because honestly, it takes 30 _seconds_ to type something in that little box right there. Thanks for reading.**

**Ja ne**


	2. An Intense Stare

**Okay, I'm sorry for not updating this, but I felt weird about his chapter. I wrote a companion poem, so I'm just warning you now, I suck at writing poems. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago is owned by Hiroshi Shiibashi. All the copyrights associated with Nurarihyon no Mago belong to him. Only the ideas and poem contained within this story are my property. No profit is being earned by writing this story.

_Nurarihyon no Mago 640+ Writing Prompts_

_An Intense Stare_

_Chapter 2_

_Italic = Poem_

_The winds of uncertainty blow,_

Everyone was gathered around Nura Rikuo at this moment. Everyone was looking at him like he was a traitor. He felt as if he wasn't safe, even in school. His classmates were always watching him and looking at him like he was going to turn around and eat their liver at any moment.

He stood there, uncertain what they made him out to be. A traitor? A savior? A stranger? Sure he hadn't been there for the past couple of days, but it wasn't because he was hiding from them. He had been badly injured because of the damn Hyaku Monogatari clan. But to make things even worse, his friends could never be pulled out of the Night World anymore. Sure he had been cutting it close more than once, but it wasn't like they knew anything.

_Making me question:_

_What could I possibly do to help?_

Rikuo sighed. Well now, it was too late. They knew and they could never go back to normal lives. If they were oblivious, then it was easier to protect. But even now, they still accepted him. But his school was a different story. They wouldn't question a mysterious savior. But everyone would question a child their age. It didn't matter that he was almost an adult in the yokai world. Heck, it didn't even matter that he had fought more than his fair share of battles to prove himself or that he had been trained by a Karasu-Tengu1 for goodness sake.

_I am not one of them._

_And yet, they protect me?_

But back to the present. Kiyotsugu was the only one standing protectively, guarding Rikuo, in front of the school. Right now, it was an understatement to say that no one trusted him. In fact, a couple people didn't believe his reasoning. One of the teachers and, even a majority of the students were trying to get to Rikuo, and all because he tried to save them a couple days ago. They despised him for being a yokai.

_Oh! How they bend to manipulation_

_Like a sapling in a storm._

Rikuo could hear the classmates and teachers he had known for years, "How could you!" "You were always so nice, but it turns out that you're nothing but a disgusting yokai!" "You want to destroy all of Japan!" "Why would you betray your us!" "You're nothing but the devil." "Was everything you did only for your own ambitions!?"

_They taunt._

_They fear me, and yet they're wrong._

_At least… That's what I tell myself._

_But is it true?_

Rikuo covered his ears. Then he heard Kiyotsugu yell at the top of his lungs. Boy, could he shout. "STOP! You all have no idea what you're saying! Nura-kun was protecting us! He saved me once when I was little and he also saved Maki, Torii, Ienaga, and Shima! He even helped Yura-chan more than once! Are you going to trust the ones who want to destroy us, or the ones who want to save us."

_That's right, I almost forgot._

_I have friends that I trust._

Murmurs of uncertainty shot through the crowd and voices could be heard. "What if Kiyotsugu is right?" "Was Nura strong enough to bewitch an onmyōji?" "Is he controlling all of his so called friends?" "What should we do?" "Kill him of course. There is nothing else to do. He is a monster." That last word seemed to vibrate through the crowd. Everyone was calling him a monster now. All Rikuo wanted to do was protect them.

_They all bend,_

_Like a sapling in a storm,_

_Yet there are the strong ones,_

_Who stay steady and unwavering._

One of the teachers started to threaten Kiyotsugu, "If you don't move this instant, I swear, I will cut right through you with this sword. So move."

Kiyotsugu shook his head. "Rikuo is my friend and I promised to stand up for him the day our city was under attack." He brought his arms out like he was blocking a passage way. Rikuo stared at his back as if he was some dumbass trying to get himself killed. He had snuck out of the house today, despite warnings from the clan members. Of course he could sense two familiar auras in the background, but he wasn't about to say anything.

A student stepped up and rushed him from his thoughts. "Let me kill Rikuo. I could beat him easily. He is just a yokai in a human disguise." As an afterthought he added, "I've also been taking martial arts since I was little, so I know what I'm doing." The student appeared to be a tad bit shorter than Kiyotsugu and he looked very strong and muscular. He had black hair that fell into his face and dark brown eyes.

_The ones who are steady and strong_

_Protect me,_

_As I vowed to protect them._

The dark-eyed student spoke to the teacher again, "Give me that sword. I'll do the job." The teacher handed the sword to him and stepped back quickly. Now that Rikuo thought about it, he was always bragging to everyone in class about how he was so strong and how he could beat anyone in a fight.

The student looked over at Kiyotsugu and then at the blade and said, "Now move or I'll cut you down. I know how to use one of these."

Kiyotsugu held his arms out even wider if that was possible and squeezed his eyes shut. "I will stay here and be a true friend to Nura-kun. If anyone here is a demon, it is you!"

The dark-eyed boy seemed to get ticked off by this comment and he swung the sword straight for Kiyotsugu's side where it would cut him in half.

_But now,_

_It is time for me to protect them,_

_For what would my world be like,_

_Without you there with me,_

_And by my side._

A loud clash could be heard. Kiyotsugu opened his eyes to see Rikuo standing with the very sword Kiyotsugu had seen Rikuo fight with numerous times. The handle was in Rikuo's hand and the blade curved downwards. He had appeared there like a yurei2 in the night.

From his vantage point, Kiyotsugu couldn't see the smile on Rikuo's face, but he could hear the laughter. A light sound, almost joyous. And then he spoke, "Kiyotsugu-kun, don't do that again. Okay? How am I supposed to protect you if you don't let me?"

_No! I will not allow you to hurt them!_

_The tree that was my shelter,_

_through this rampaging storm._

Kiyotsugu stood there dumbfounded and lowered his arms to his side. Then he heard Rikuo speak in a stern, almost scary voice that was directed towards the dark-eyed student, "If you dare to touch one of my friends, if you so much as scratch them, I will make you pay, human or not. Others who have tried to hurt my friends, ended up being slashed with the very sword I am holding."

The dark-eyed student seemed to smirk. "And I bet everyone who has faced off against you were weaklings. Well let me tell you something. The beings that threaten us in this world don't get to live. And that means you."

_That's right._

_I forgot about everyone that I trusted,_

_Everyone I had grown to care about._

The pair of students started to face off. Each traded blows. More accurately, Rikuo seemed to be toying with the dark-eyed student. Rikuo would dodge easily and hit the other kid with the flat of his blade every so often. The dark-eyed kid could not land a single hit.

As they were fighting, two sets of footfalls could be heard coming towards them, although they were not running. The two familiar auras came towards Rikuo seemingly not concerned. The first figure spoke. "Rikuo-sama, how long do you plan on playing with the human child. It was getting boring to watch."

The second figure had a horse skull on top of his head. He started to giggle mischievously. "Can we eat him when you're finished? I'm hungry."

_They may be saplings,_

_But hopefully,_

_They will grow to be strong trees,_

_Like those that shelter me._

The moment afterward, Rikuo threw a kick at the other child's side after he had left himself open and he toppled to the ground. Before the other student could react, Rikuo had the tip of his sword biting into the dark-eyed student's neck. Rikuo looked up at Gozumaru and Mezumaru and said, "You guys know better than that. No eating humans on the main house's territory."

Mezumaru looked down cast and Gozumaru turned his head away and sighed. Gozumaru said, "Fine, but I'm getting bored. Let's go."

Rikuo sighed. "You're as impatient as ever, Gozu."

Mezumaru started to giggle hysterically at Rikuo's nickname while Gozumaru had a tick mark appear on his head and his eye started to twitch. He walked up to Rikuo and brought his fist down on his head. Unfortunately, it went right through him and he disappeared in a wisp of shadow. He reappeared behind Kiyotsugu and whispered in his ear, "If you want to see me, I will be at my house. A friend is always welcome."

_But the one that I have now,_

_Is the one that I trust the most._

The dark-eyed student, however, was not ready to let Rikuo leave. He stood up and shouted, "Nura! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Rikuo turned his head and looked back at the dark-eyed student. "You wanted me to leave. So I'm leaving."

The dark-eyed student charged at Rikuo with his sword out in front of him. He impaled Rikuo through the stomach and smirked. He looked up to see Rikuo's face and found him smirking. He looked back down to see that just as before, Rikuo was disappearing in a shadow that was engulfing his whole body.

The dark-eyed student whipped his head back and forth, franticly trying to find Rikuo. He then heard his voice speak, "You wanted me to be a yokai? Well then here I am. In my yokai form." Rikuo appeared behind the dark-eyed student his gold eyes glowing. A smirk was adorned on his face and he was much paler and taller than usual. His hair had grown significantly while the light brown had become silver, and the dark brown had become black. He was still in his school uniform.

_If the others want me to be a monster,_

_Then I will be._

_But my friends will always know better._

Rikuo stood there looking at the dark-eyed student. The student glared at him and Rikuo just said, "You all wanted me to be a yokai, a monster. Well then, here I am. Everything that you wanted to see." Rikuo turned towards Gozu and Mezu. "Let's get going. Yuki-onna is gonna chew me out when I get back for sneaking out like this."

The trio left the school yard and continued on their way to the Nura mansion. Everyone was staring at Rikuo and the yokai that had come to get him. His sword was sheathed and on his hip.

_They spit at me,_

_And only because I am different._

Rikuo arrived at the Nura mansion along with Gozu and Mezu, who had been assigned to get him home by Karasu-Tengu. As soon as he was home, Rikuo was ambushed by everyone from the main house.

Karasu-Tengu flew up to him fast and crying his eyes out. "Rikuo-sama, I thought we had lost you forever!" Rikuo quickly side stepped the flying crow yokai and let him crash into the house wall that was in the way.

Tsurara was the next person. She came up held a stern look on her face as she started to lecture Rikuo, "How dare you leave without me Rikuo-sama. After everything that you did for the humans, they tried to hurt you. That's why I told you to stay inside! They tried to kill you, didn't they? Let me see if you're hurt, Rikuo-sama."

Rikuo couldn't take much more of this pestering so he decided on the simplest course of action. He simply disappeared from their sight and went to the sakura tree he loved so much. He felt sad and lonely at this time. All he ever really wanted was to be accepted by humans and to protect those that he cared about.

As night approached, Rikuo looked out at the city lights and realized something. He had protected the people he cared for. And the people he cared for had protected him. That meant that he wasn't so alone in this world after all.

Rikuo smiled. He understood everything now. He stood on top of the sakura tree, still cloaked in his Fear. He stood there looking out over the city and its lights that twinkled and shone brightly. Even if his friends could never see him again, he would be able to protect them and keep them safe.

To him, everything was finally alright, and everything was finally at peace within his mind. Rikuo jumped from the sakura to the first rooftop, and then the next and the next. He could finally chase the ambitions he had as a child and no one would tell him 'no.' He finally realized that he had the power to do so and so he would.

Nura Rikuo, was finally just, Nura Rikuo. He was a shadow in the night and the being that humans feared the most. The Lord of Pandemonium was what he was. But, above everything else, he was finally just his childhood self. His human side had just been an apparition he had unconsciously caused since his first awakening. His yokai side _was_ him. And so, he was finally free from any and all burdens that his 'human' self, had. He was finally who he was meant to be.

_But, now I suppose,_

_I can walk away,_

_So I have no regrets._

* * *

1 Karasu-Tengu are yokai that are well known for being credited for training famous swordsmen and samurai to anyone they deemed worthy and are skilled beyond any human.

2 Yurei and Yokai are two different things. A yokai is a supernatural creature such as America's version of vampires or werewolves. A Yurei is a ghost just like it is in America, although, not all of them cause harm but all of them are sneaky.

**I know that this was a weird chapter. I was recently reading a bunch of Blue Exorcist fanfics where Rin died and I got into a depressed mood, and that pretty much shaped this oneshot. Strangly, I like how it turned out though. If you don't like it, well then too bad. And I know that I said drabbles, but... This is not a drabble. Sorry about that.**

**R&R. Tell me any mistakes that you caught, was it good, bad, strange, depressing, okay now I'm just listing off random adjectives. Any way, tell me what you think!**

**Arigato to ja ne.**


End file.
